Love Me Broken
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: "I'm broken don't you see. I'm the broken one." I screamed at him. I was lost and scared as his powerful chocolate orbs bore into my frightened blue ones. "For some reason I don't care. You are mine and I won't accept anything less." I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. He knew I was damaged and yet he didn't seem to care. What are you doing to me Kol Mikaelson. Hurt/Comfort
1. My name is Helen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

 **My name is Helen**

 _Paris, France 1650_

Kol's POV

My family had not been long settled here since father chased us out of our last home. My family and I quickly adjusted to life here. It was currently pleasant with Rebekah currently fawning over some French man she had met out in town.

The streets of Paris was currently quite busy much to my enjoyment. People were moving quickly trying to get their holiday shopping out of the way. I paused feeling someone tap my hand.

"Excuse me, good sir, my name is Helen. I was wondering if you would like me to give you a palm reading." I stared at the woman.

She was old but I could not place for certain her age. She had long grey hair that was untamed and knotted. She had slight wrinkles on her face and the palest skin. I was about to turn her down but I figured what the hell. I had some time to kill and I did not feel like putting up with my family at the moment.

"Sure, why not." She slowly took my hand.

I grew concerned when her eyes slowly turned completely white. Everything around me suddenly went dark. In a pool of darkness there was just us and no one else. My senses seemed to dull with every passing moment. I could not help but think what the hell did I get myself into.

I quickly tried to break my hand free of her grasp but it was iron clad.

" _She will be yours, she is your soul mate. You will protect her as much as she will protect you. She will be yours and yours alone, Kol Mikaelson. Her eyes the color of lapis lazuli, a deep dark blue, with flecks of gold and shining almost like sapphire. Her hair a dark brown barely skimming her hips. She will beautiful but so very insecure. She will be troubled and yours alone. She will be Jolie. You will not know why but you will want to protect her from the beginning. You may fight it but she is and will be yours, forevermore."_ Her voiced echoed in my head so dry and bitter yet soothing to the ear.

Everything soon went back to normal. Instead of darkness I found myself back on the streets of Paris. Once again surrounded by the bustling movement on the street. The only difference is that old woman, Helen, was nowhere in sight. I could not help but wonder if the lunatic old bat had been a witch.

Jolie's POV present day (June 22, 2010)

I barely winced as I put another shallow cut on my wrist. I made sure they were shallow, ever since Elena somehow cut me one time she sometimes checks for scars. I make sure they aren't deep enough to scar just deep enough to take the edge off.

I sounded like a junky but I didn't care. Cutting was like my crack. Before Jenna died I had been clean at least six months, but now I just couldn't fight it anymore.

My world was spiraling down around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My siblings were never around so I was left alone. I didn't have friends to hang out with, so this was the best thing I had.

Shallow cuts were starting not to get the job done anymore. Aunt Jenna always wondered why I never had a permanent scar. Dad use to say it was because I was too healthy and my body was in good shape and could easily repair the damage.

Part of me wanted to have a scar just so I could be uglier. People tell me I'm pretty but I just can't see it. When I look in the mirror all I see are flaws and scars that I hide on the inside.

I quickly bandaged my arm. Elena was currently forcing me to go to her birthday party. I pulled on an outfit Jenna had bought me. We were planning to go to a concert together but…she died before we could go. The outfit was a long sleeve grey crop top, a black pleated skater skirt, and short black gladiator sandals.

I put on some beige lipstick and some mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror all made up. This girl didn't look like me, maybe she wasn't me at all. For a split second she looked pretty and happy. Soon she looked more like me scared, lonely, and insecure.

By the time I got there the party was already a full blown rave. I didn't like parties they weren't my thing. I made my way through the crowd of horny and drunk teenagers. I held myself tightly until I found Jeremy and Matt except they were getting high. I wasn't one to judge considering my little problem as I'll put it gently.

"Whoa." I looked at Matt with a raised eyebrow. I looked around to see what he was staring at. I turned around just in time to Jeremy hitting him on the arm.

"Dude you've already dated one sister, let's not make it both." I was confused at what he meant by that but I ignored it.

"Have you guys seen Elena?" I looked at them hoping they weren't too high. I didn't like hanging out with stoners. I just couldn't stand the smell it really got to me. It started to feel like I was getting a second hand high or something. I finally found Elena outside with Damon and Alaric.

"Hey." I looked at Damon who gave me a long drawn out hey. He was like that when he got flirty. If it wasn't Damon I'd probably get all flustered like I use to do around him. Then I realized Damon flirted with everything in a skirt and then some.

"I thought you were having a small party." I commented. If it was going to be this big I wouldn't have come.

"Yeah that was the plan but Caroline had other ideas." I could tell Elena wasn't in the mood for a big party.

I took a sip of beer thinking just once I would like it. I didn't. I instinctively made a sour face. I couldn't handle beer or hard liquor. I could hear Alaric, Damon, and Elena laughing it up at my expense.

"Well at least one person here won't be getting drunk." Alaric took the cup from me and finished it himself.

"I could get drunk if I wanted to." I muttered before turning to leave.

I could barely make it out but I heard Damon whisper "I smell blood", I didn't really understand why he would say that. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me.

Before I could react Elena grabbed my arm and forced my sleeve up. She stared down at the bandages with a look that said 'I can't deal with this right now'.

"How did this happen? Are you cutting again?" I looked down at her face praying mine didn't give me away. Yeah I had to look down at my big sister. Elena was around 5'6 while I towered over her at 5'9.

"No. I was playing with the Chan's cat and it scratched me earlier." That was a lie, I knew and Damon knew it. I didn't know how he knew it but he always seemed to know when I was lying and it was annoying.

Before Elena could say anything else I managed to get my arm out of her grasp. I left the party and made sure not to look back at them. They didn't know what I was going through and it was hard to explain and they just wouldn't understand.

I was almost home when I saw this little elderly lady. I couldn't resist seeing if she was okay or needed help.

"Excuse me are you okay." I hoped my voice didn't come out shaky because I was on the verge of tears and I was naturally quite shy around new people.

"Yes, yes thank you for asking dear. I was on my way to the cemetery to pay someone a visit. My goodness what pretty eyes you have." Her voice was warm like honey. I could feel my cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"No they aren't that pretty. They're actually pretty freakish." At least I thought so. I'd never met anyone with eyes like mine. At times they didn't even seem real.

"When some compliments you its rude to refute them. Just smile and say thank you." I could feel myself growing even more embarrassed at her words.

"Thank you." I gave a shy smile.

"Tell you what why don't I read your future for you. My name is Helen." I stared at Miss Helen and for the first time I looked at her appearance in entirety.

She was a short woman. She was elderly but I couldn't place her age. She had long grey hair that wasn't tamed and it looked a little bit knotted. She had beautiful grey eyes though.

"Um…okay sure." I didn't want to be rude and refuse her kindness like I had done with her compliment. She took my hand rather gently in her own.

I immediately began to panic as everything went dark and her eyes turned completely white. The woods disappeared and so did the road, everything was submerged in darkness except for me and her. It was like were floating in nothingness.

" _You are his forever his. He is your soul mate. You can run and hide but you two are fated to be. He is yours Jolie Gilbert now and forever yours. He will protect you as you will protect him. You are drawn to each other. You cannot fight it no matter how hard you try. He will be a handsome man but also quite bloodthirsty but yours none the less. He will be possessive and jealous but only out of love. He and you are fated to be. You may not want to be but you will be drawn to him at first meeting. Overwhelmed by his mere presence from the beginning you two are love, destined. He is yours for now and evermore."_

Everything went back to normal after that and I could not explain what just happened. It was the freakiest thing I could ever have imagined. I looked around and Miss Helen was gone. It was like she vanished out of nowhere.

I was suddenly very scared as I could sense something bad quickly approaching. I don't know why but I made it home as fast as I could.

Helen's POV

Those two crazy kids each so damaged so differently yet oddly the same. Oh well not my place to question those upstairs. I made my way to the cemetery. Leaving an old woman to dig up a grave. On second thought it seemed I didn't have to. There she was waiting for me.

You're a lucky woman you are Jenna not many people get a second chance at this crazy game in this supernatural world.

I closed my eyes while touching her coffin as we vanished into the darkness. I laid Jenna out on the couch at a place we would both be spending a long time together.

I watched as the color returned to her skin and the life flowed back into her. She woke up with gasp as most do. A panicked look spread across her face.

"Welcome back Jenna." I stared at her. She was still a vampire I guess that **he** refused to fix.

"Who are you?" That question was so expected, even though we had met only one time before.

"Think long and hard back to 1995. Think about Gracie." I watched as she began to piece together the puzzle of who I am.

"Helen. You're her ex-husband's friend Helen. Shouldn't you be dead by now?" I tried not to take any real offense to her brash comment.

"Oh I should have been gone a very long time ago." I found this amusing she was still so very new to everything. Poor sweet Jenna.

"Did you resurrect me?" I looked at her with a rather curious expression.

"No I did not. I cannot do such an act I'm only an old seer." I walked around and took a seat in a chair.

"Where am I Helen?" I chose to ignore the tone she took with me. I imagine what she is going through would be difficult to adjust to.

"St. Michael's manor." I answered her question calmly. I watched silently as speed towards the door only to be stopped by an invisible force.

She began to pound on the invisible wall blocking her way. She began to scream and shout trying her hardest to escape.

"It is no use Jenna you cannot escape. There are things you did not know about your half sister Gracie and her husband Michael just as there are things you do not know about your niece. All will be explained in time. You are not leaving here for awhile my child." I watched as a look of horror spread across her face.

She continued until finally they had, had enough. Soon her vision was encased in darkness and her scream became silent into the night. The only sound in the room was a loud breaking of poor Jenna's neck.

The spirits of Jolie's ancestors are so very impatient.


	2. Don't talk to strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

 **A/N:** Just watched the TO finale and I'm pissed. Sorry I'm a monster Kol fan. Why tease us like that since he's died to screw us over. Sorry back to the point it sort of inspired me as to where I wanted to take this story.

 **Don't talk to strangers**

Jolie's POV

Eleanor Roosevelt once said no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. But that's not true. The people you let into your heart can bring you down to your lowest point. They know your insecurities your fears and your weaknesses. They know just where to put the knife and which to twist it.

I got this odd feeling someone was watching me but I didn't know who. Town square was full of people but I couldn't tell if someone was actually watching me. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I made my way in front of my favorite book store. It was the day after Elena's birthday and I didn't feel like being alone in the house.

It was closed. Now that was odd. I turned around and there was this guy staring at me intensely. A group of people had me surrounded. They began to whisper and mummer about themselves.

"Do you have the time?" I looked at the man in front of me. He had fair skin and light wrinkles. His hair was black but it had a grey streak. His eyes were a cold brown. What caught my attention was the necklace he wore. It was almost the same as a charm on my birth mother's charm bracelet.

I'd spent so much time staring at that charm bracelet I could recognize each one with only a mere glance. I pulled out my phone to tell him the time.

"It's 12:05." I told him what he wanted to know.

"Thank you so much Jolie." I paused and stared at him with wide eyes. I never told him my name. I smiled as politely as I could. My instinct began to take over. I broke into a run. I don't know why but something told me to get as far away from them as possible.

"Abominabile vobis dicimus deposuit robur spiritus" I didn't understand the words they all began to chant. Their words echoed in my mind. Pain began to take over.

I fell to my knees clutching my head. The pain was starting to become unbearable. The darkness began to overtake me. Everything went silent. I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I couldn't help but wonder if I was dead.

No POV

"Quickly grab her. We don't have much time before the spell wears off." The man Jolie had been talking to. Ordered a man to pick her up. A large bulky man swung her over his shoulder not bothering to be gentle.

"Why now Marcus?" A woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties with long curly black hair.

"Before now I could not find her, Diane. Gracie's spell was powerful but with help from the other side I was finally able to locate her." Marcus lead his group into the woods and out to a clearing.

"Who is this girl again?" A younger member of the group spoke up. She appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Jolie Valentin St. Michael. Her mother was Gracie Valentin. Her mother broke nature's law by bringing this abomination into the world. Now it is our covens' responsibility to take her out of this world while she is still permanently killable." Marcus looked at Jolie with disdain almost hatred burned in his eyes.

The Witches began to diligently set up the ground.

Jolie's POV

I began to stir and fear automatically took over my body. What were these people? A voice started talking to me in my head.

The voice was deep and gravely. It for some reason made me feel safe. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

" _Listen to me Jolie. I want you to jump up and run as fast as you possibly can. No matter what just run and put as much distance between yourself and this place."_ I paused, thinking if I should do what the voice said.

For some reason I trusted it. It didn't know why but I did. Something in the back of my mind told me I could trust whoever this was.

I jumped up. They are seemed very surprised by my sudden movement. I did as I was instructed and ran with everything I had.

"Stop the wench." I heard a man cry out.

"Abominabile vobis dicimus deposuit robur spiritus" There were those words again. Once more the pain in my head came over. My movements stop. I could feel myself about to pass out again.

" _Jolie get up and run. Fight through the pain and just run."_ The voice was back. I was about to argue but I couldn't bring myself to.

There was a fight in me that I didn't even know I had. I moved the pain only became more and more intense. I started it running faster and faster.

Adrenaline was the only thing that kept me moving. I was scared and confused by what was happening. I ran for about five minutes before looking back. There was nothing or no one. Then all of a sudden there was this burning white light where I had been earlier. I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light.

" _For now you are safe."_ The voice told me. Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Don't go over there J please don't be stupid don't go over there." I was officially crazy. I was arguing with myself.

I found myself walking back towards the ground they had taken me. No one was alive. Torched plants and trees crunched underneath my feet.

I looked at the man I had told the time to and he looked the worse. His eyes had been completely burned out of their sockets. His face was almost unrecognizable. The only way I knew it was him was because of his necklace.

"This is your fault. You damned us all you abomination." My heart skipped a beat out of fear. He was suddenly talking.

Why did he call me an abomination? None of this made any sense to me.

"What?" That was the only intelligent thing I could say.

"If your mother had not laid with that creature we'd all still be alive." Those were his last words before his head turned to the side.

I was shaken to my core. I just wanted to go home. I slowly tore myself away from their rapidly decaying flesh. I walked home clenching myself very tightly.

I couldn't help but wonder if that man was right. If I was somehow responsible for this. Part of me wanted to believe he was lying that this was all some big prank by someone. But a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach told me it wasn't.

I kept walking until I stopped dead in my tracks by what was in front of me… or should I say who. It was that little old lady from last night, Helen.

"Come my child we must get you away from here." I took my eyes off her for only a blink of an eye before she stood calmly in front of me. She wrapped an arm calmly around me.

"Who are you? What are you?" I looked at her with fear but I couldn't shrug off her touch. It was soothing and after the day I had, I honestly I didn't have the energy.

"In time my dear. Now let's get you home so you can pack." I looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Pack?" I didn't feel like saying anything else.

"Yes. We must get you to safety right now. I will explain everything just trust me like you trusted the voice earlier." I looked at her.

"You…you know. About the voice I mean." So I wasn't completely crazy or she was right there with me.

"Yes. Thing will make much more sense soon. I promise but for now just trust me Jolie." I could only stare at her.

" _Trust her Jolie. She only wants what is best for you."_ There he was again, guiding me. He helped me before so why would he betray me now.

I nodded at her. We walked until we came to a car. It was a shiny grey Toyota highlander. The model looked new enough. I climbed into the passenger side while Helen got into the driver's side. The drive was silent. I could barely form a complete thought yet alone a question.

"You must hurry I'll wait here." I listened to her not realizing we'd already arrived at my house. I began to think about what I was going to tell Elena and Jeremy about where I was going. I didn't even know myself.

I was going to have to lie. I just hoped they didn't see through it.

I made my way into the house. I grabbed my duffle bag and my backpack. I put things I thought I would need; cell phone, cell phone charger, books, laptop, clothes, shoes, my diary, toothpaste, toothbrush, etc.

I made sure to grab Mr. Fluffy Tails my stuffed bunny. He had gotten me through a lot. I had this feeling I was going to need him now more than ever.

I heard the front door open and close. I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs.

"Hey you going somewhere?" Alaric looked at me confused. So did Jeremy and Elena.

"Um…yeah camp. Aunt Jenna signed me up for an educational summer camp. She wanted to break me out of my shell. I wasn't originally going to go but I changed my mind." I looked at them not entirely sure they had bought it.

"Do you need a ride?" I looked at Jeremy.

"No. I know someone else going and their grandmother stopped by to give me a ride. She's waiting outside I need to go." With that I left after an exchange of a few pleasantries. I climbed into the car with Helen.

"Hey." Alaric startled me by appearing on my side of the car. He looked from me to Helen.

"Y…yes Alaric." I looked at him wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Is there something you need sir? We need to go and pick up my granddaughter if we're going to make camp check in." I tried to hide my surprise at Helen's words.

"No I just wanted to remind her to have fun and here you forgot this." I looked at what he had in his hands. It was the perfume and necklace Elena got me.

"Thanks Alaric." I grabbed them for him. It wasn't long before we began to move away from the house. I was going to ask how she knew what to say but at this point in my day it was the least shocking thing.

I watched the Mystic falls sign pass by. I was beginning to have second thoughts but it was too late to turn back now. About twenty minutes later the car stopped in front of a big house. It had beautiful white marble pillars out front.

I grabbed my stuff and followed her inside.

"Where have you…" She paused and stared at me wide eyed. It was my aunt Jenna.

"Jolie." With that she wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug. Tears began to sting my eyes. I couldn't stop them from falling down my face. I couldn't move for awhile. I finally got up the strength to hug her back.

"You're…you're dead. What's happening?" I voice croaked from the tears.

"I'm not entirely sure myself sweetie." Aunt Jenna let go and looked me in the eyes.

"Come on you two can finish this later. For now let me show you to your room. After the day you've had you need to rest." Helen didn't look back as she made her way up the staircase.

I followed after with Jenna holding onto me. All of this was going to take some getting use to .

 **A/N: Review tell me what you think so far.**


	3. A world I never knew

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

 **A world I never knew**

Jolie's POV

I woke up the next day confused by my surroundings. I made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. This was the first time I'd ever had a bathroom all to myself it was a little odd. I quickly took a shower. Today Miss Helen was finally going to tell me what was going on hopefully.

I put on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. I made my way downstairs not bothering to undo my braid.

I found Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. It was so weird seeing her here. I had a lot of questions for her.

"Were you really dead?" With my question she turned around and faced me. I was just so confused about everything. I couldn't eat, drink, or sleep. I just needed to know what was going on.

"Yes it's a long story. Sit." I looked at her contemplating whether or not to sit but I decided to listen. I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay how is this possible Aunt Jenna." I watched as she took the seat closest to me.

"Well for starters vampires, witches, and werewolves are all real." My face fell at her words. I thought back to those people in the woods and what was happening. I couldn't find the strength to disagree.

I waited for her to continue on.

"I didn't die in a hiking accident. I died because a man named Klaus who is an original vampire one of the first vampires ever, sacrificed me in ritual so he could become a hybrid. Part vampire part werewolf. Elena has known since early junior year about all of this. Alaric is a vampire hunter. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are vampires. Tyler is a werewolf but I saw he became a hybrid thanks to Klaus. Oh right Bonnie is a witch and Elena is the doppelganger. I was turned into a vampire by Klaus when he sacrificed me. Elijah is apparently Klaus' older brother well half brother. Jeremy and Matt are human but they know." I looked at my aunt Jenna.

I can't believe no one told me. Well actually I could believe this because no one ever tells me anything.

"I guess what happened yesterday makes a little more sense now." I looked back on it. This has been going on for over a year and no one ever told me anything. I didn't really know how to feel. By not knowing I almost got killed. But I wonder if it would have really been that bad if I just stopped existing.

I couldn't help but wonder if it would even matter. I don't think that it would actually matter maybe people would be sad for a little but move on after a day or two.

"Ah I see you've told her about the supernatural. I was going to wait until after breakfast but apparently that's not going to happen." I looked over and there was Helen. I couldn't help but wonder where she came from.

"Okay enough with the mysteries tell us what's going on right now Helen." I could tell aunt Jenna had her serious voice on. That was never good.

"Why did those…um…witches attack me in the woods?" Saying it out loud was so bizarre. "And what did you mean during our first meeting?" Her words from Elena's birthday echoed in my mind.

" _You are his forever his. He is your soul mate. You can run and hide but you two are fated to be. He is yours Jolie Gilbert now and forever yours. He will protect you as you will protect him. You are drawn to each other. You cannot fight it no matter how hard you try. He will be a handsome man but also quite bloodthirsty but yours none the less. He will be possessive and jealous but only out of love. He and you are fated to be. You may not want to be but you will be drawn to him at first meeting. Overwhelmed by his mere presence from the beginning you two are love, destined. He is yours for now and evermore."_ Those words I ignored for the time suddenly came back haunting me and I could not help but wonder if they were true.

"You were attacked and just now mentioned it!" I could tell Aunt Jenna was mad and so I just sunk down in my seat.

"I didn't want to bring it up. Why did they call me an abomination?" I mumbled into my chest.

"It all started with your birth parents. Your mother Gracie was a member of their coven before she defected one year before you were born." I listened to Helen's words carefully.

"Wait coven so Gracie was a witch?" Auntie Jenna sounded surprised by this information.

"Yes and quite powerful as well. Now please let's limit the interruptions. In 1991 Gracie met and fell in love with Michael St. Michael. The two were happily in love with one another. In April 1995 they conceived." I listened rather confused.

"But I don't understand what's so wrong with me that they'd call me an abomination and want me dead." I didn't understand.

"No they wanted to maintain the balance which you conception through off. A child born of spirit and witch had not been seen on this earth in millennium." I looked at Aunt Jenna and she looked just as confused as me.

"Spirit and witch?" Aunt Jenna asked the question I was too afraid to. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know the answer to this question but now I didn't have a choice.

"Michael St. Michael wasn't just a man but he was thee Michael. The Archangel Michael. When she was conceived Gracie's coven grew fearful of what she could become, her power could be devastating. During the early stages of Gracie's pregnancy her coven could feel what was growing inside her, a Nephilim." Miss Helen took a pause.

"Then?" Aunt Jenna egged Miss Helen to continue.

"They decided to kill Gracie as that was the only way they knew to stop your birth. When they were about to sacrifice her Michael killed the portion of the coven that participated. Eventually Gracie spent her time in this house protected by Michael. She knew if she gave birth to Jolie she would die but all she wanted was bring you into this world. From the beginning she loved you a child born from a beautiful love." I could feel myself wanting to cry.

I always knew my birth mom died giving birth to me but I never imagined she knew she was going to die that she chose her life over mine when I didn't even value my life as anything more than burden and disappointment.

"This brings us to why we are all here today. Jenna **he** anchored your spirit to this house in order to help her come to terms with her birth right and to guide her through this time. When he feels you have done your job you will be ascended into Heaven." I listened just barely to Miss Helen things were just floating around in my head with me trying grasp my new reality, a world before today I never knew.

"The remainder of the coven realized that the window in which Jolie would be easily killed was closing quickly. In a few weeks it will be time for her to awaken. This is why she must remain here where she is away from people so she will not hurt anyone." Helen finished her words.

"I think I need to…go lie down." I made my way up to my bedroom. The moment I closed the door. All the emotions I'd been holding in suddenly came out. I couldn't fight it as tears fell down my cheeks.

All I ever wanted was to be normal, have a normal life, a caring family, and a sweet boyfriend. Now everything is just upside down.

 **A/N: Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I haven't been feeling my best lately.**


	4. One conversation changes everything

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

 **A/N:** Since I've decided Kol won't be making an actual modern day appearance for awhile. I'm going to do a few chapters from his POV every so often. This should be so much fun and interesting…to say the least. Wish me luck. Sorry for not updating in so long. I just celebrated my birthday last week plus I've had my only family drama but I'm back to updating regularly.

 **One conversation changes everything**

 _Paris, France 1650_

Kol's POV

The words of that old woman Helen had been echoing in my head. I didn't want to be tied down to one girl for the rest of my life. I needed to find answers and quickly. I had managed to get in good with a local group of witches here in Paris.

I was sure one of them could check the old lady's premonition. I hopefully I could get one of them to reveal the girl's identity and kill her.

There was one of my witches now Angelique.

"Is there a reason I was called out here so late Kol?" I stared at her. Angelique was a beautiful buxom blonde. Granted she was already attached to some brutish man. Though their marriage was quite unhappy what with him and his numerous mistresses.

"I require a favor darling." I planted a kiss on her lips. Her eagerness was far to amusing for me. I pulled back perfectly prepared to finish what was just started after I've found this girl that old hag Helen spoke of. I refuse to be tied to one girl for all of eternity.

It took awhile we'd tried every locator spell she knew and everyone I'd come across in my travels but nothing. I assumed we needed a bit more power so we gathered other members of her coven. After awhile nothing.

I was stomped.

"Why is finding this person so important?" I looked at Angelique not wanting to say anything about the old woman Helen and her premonition.

"She took something very important to me and I'd like to have it back." That wasn't a complete lie she would eventually take something, my freedom and my heart.

"I have an idea. It's a powerful spell our former leader use to use when she needed a private conversation with her husband who was away traveling. You conjure the person in your head. It's very complicated. It's representational magic. If we don't represent the girl right it won't work." I looked over at Alice. Little Alice Valentin. Her family are wealthy land owners her in France. She had long raven locks, baby blues, and ivory skin.

She was a petite girl around the age of 13. She was a cute little thing a tad young for me. I prefer for my girls to be at least 16 maybe 15 but it would be a stretch. A very big stretch.

"It's worth a try." I needed to think long and hard about my choice. I had never met this girl so representing her would be hard. I had to think back to that old woman's words.

" _She will be yours, she is your soul mate. You will protect her as much as she will protect you. She will be yours and yours alone, Kol Mikaelson. Her eyes the color of lapis lazuli, a deep dark blue, with flecks of gold and shining almost like sapphire. Her hair a dark brown barely skimming her hips. She will beautiful but so very insecure. She will be troubled and yours alone. She will be Jolie. You will not know why but you will want to protect her from the beginning. You may fight it but she is and will be yours, forevermore."_

The first thing that came into my mind was perhaps a butterfly to represent her. What stood out the most was that she was both beautiful yet insecure which could mean she was vulnerable. I decided to take a chance and go with the butterfly.

"Let's try a butterfly." I told Alice. I knew how this spell would work it would where off the moment we were united. My plan was to use this spell to find out her location. Granted it only worked if she knew of me and I of her. I had a feeling Helen would inform her of me. When I fell asleep tonight I'd go to her inner world.

I left my witches and prepared to find her. I figured I'd have to charm her and have her location in a matter of minutes.

 _Inner world_

I looked around. I was surprised this was what her inner world was. It was a meadow with a lake out in the distance. I could see a mountain just passed it. I heard a rustling in the meadow and I saw a fox roaming freely. It was oddly enough chasing after a butterfly.

I heard what sounded like soft crying off in the distance. There she was…her name I did not know. Her back was turned and all I could make out was soft chocolate curls and what appeared to lightly tanned skin or of a light olive complexion.

I slowly approached her but apparently I wasn't quite enough and she looked in my direction. I was amazed by her eyes. They were so beautiful. I'd never seen anything like them. Such beautiful eyes held such sadness and loneliness.

I picked up the slight sent of delicious blood. They were coming from her wrist. There shallow cut on one arm and the other I nearly flinched. The word WORTHLESS had been painfully carved into her skin. She wore a long white dress that loosely clung to her body. On her chest had been carved the word BROKEN,

I watched as she quickly tried to hide the words and cuts by withdrawing into herself. This was not what I was expecting; she was not what I was expecting.

"Who did this to you?" I made no sudden movements to avoid startling her further. She didn't respond to my question at first. She looked down at the cuts and words thoughtfully. I couldn't help but wonder if her father was abusive or someone else in her life. Not that I cared.

"Me." It came out small and hushed but I heard her. She had done this to herself. I didn't know what to think. "You're him aren't you?"

I gave her a questioning look about what she meant by that.

"You're the one Miss Helen was talking about." Ah that's what she meant. I should have figured.

"I suppose I am." She didn't seem very happy at all. I did not like this. I have only spent a matter of minutes speaking with her in this world and yet I could already tell how fragile she was. I had this feeling of protectiveness and it was becoming more and more intense with every passing moment.

I had to find out where she was so I could kill her before I found myself willingly protecting her and…loving her. Her voice gave me no hint as to where she was from. Her voice while soft, a little high, soothing, had an accent I'd never heard before.

"What do you want?" Her eyes and voice held an unmistakable fear. She was afraid of me and I suppose it was smart on her part.

"I want to know you." I lied; I honestly wanted nothing to do with her.

"What do you really want? You want to kill me don't you." I was taken back. I did not expect this shy girl to be so straightforward.

"No of course not why would I want to kill my soul mate." I tried to calm her and falsely reassure her I meant her no harm.

"Because I'm a joke. I've been used enough times and lied to; I can tell when someone is deceiving me. But I always fall for it out of hopes they'd be different but I'm always wrong. All I will ever be to people is a joke. So go ahead and play your game. You can't truly break what's already been broken a thousand times over." I watched as new tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You're not a joke darling." I finally moved closer to her. I went to wipe some tears away from her eyes only for her slightly flinched away from me almost as though I were going to strike her.

"I'm nothing. All I am is nothing. I'm the lesser Gilbert. The one no one wants. I could die and no one would give me a second thought. My family acts as though I don't even exist. My mother the woman who raised me hated me over something I didn't even know I'd done. Every moment of everyday I wish I were dead. Don't you get it I'm the broken one? All I will ever be is the broken one. Alone always and forever." As she spoke I stared into her eyes. Underneath all the self loathing was a scared girl who'd only been hurt time and time again. She'd put herself out there only for those she'd opened up to, to turn around and betray her in one way or another.

Her eyes screamed save me. That all she wanted was for someone to hear her scream for help and to hold her. To see the pain she was in. I could see now how emotionally jaded she was. I don't know what it was about her but I could tell she needed to be protected. Something was compelling me to protect her.

"Let's try this again my name is Kol Mikaelson." I held out my hand in a feeble attempt to get her to calm down or stop crying.

"Jolie." She spoke not taking my hand but merely stared at it with uncertainty. I was confused.

"I did not peg you for the vain type." I spoke that out loud with a smirk playing at my lips.

"No my name is Jolie." I watched as her tear stained cheeks turned pink. I didn't mean to embarrass the poor girl.

"You do not hear that for a name very often." I saw a strange look in her eyes. It took me a minute to realize she was confused by my statement.

"It's a common name where I'm from." There it was the topic I had previously most wanted to discuss. But now I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to kill her. It was odd how one conversation could change my perception of this girl.

"Where are you from?" I looked at her questioningly. I'm not sure if I even wanted to know right now. She hesitated and she almost seemed to be contemplating something.

"Mystic Falls. I'm from Mystic Falls." I had never heard of a place named Mystic Falls. I thought she had been making this place up because she did not want to tell me. It didn't take long for me to awaken.

The thought of her…of Jolie lingered in my thoughts. I couldn't shake her full lips, cute button nose, cascading chocolate curls, and especially those beautiful sparkling blue eyes surrounded by long dark lashes.

I remained quiet throughout the day. She still wondered in my mind and I knew that old woman's prophecy was going to come true. After I had actually met Jolie she did not seem as bad. Her insecurities and troubles sure were going to be a problem but there was something underneath all of that. It was a light about her a goodness I could not quite comprehend.

She was pure and innocent yet so jaded by those she loved the most. I could in away understand where she was coming from. I wasn't innocent or pure in the least but I knew what it was like to be ignored and betrayed by those closest to you. She took those emotions out on herself while I took them out on other people.

Just from this one meeting I could tell she and I were not that different just how we handle things. I wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with her. I knew I couldn't bring myself to kill her not with those damn haunting eyes.

"What on earth is the matter with you Kol? This is so unlike you, sitting at home quiet, not even a peep out of you all day. Not even the slightest bit of roguery." I looked up at Niklaus from my seat.

"Just not in the mood for anything, I suppose." I shrugged this off. I guess it was unlike me to remain lost in thought. He looked at me as though I were up to something though I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. That was my family, always thinking the worst of me.

Especially Elijah. He and I had no real relationship at all. He seemed to want to find the redemption in Niklaus but never in me. I wonder if she would be the same way. Thinking of me only as a monster and preferring Elijah or someone else to me. I guess the more they ignored me the more I acted out. Maybe once I find her things will be different.

Alice's POV

"Little Miss Valentin." I turned and there she was Miss Helen. "I must say you did an excellent job with helping Kol Mikaelson."

"May I ask Madame Helen who is this girl really." I was puzzled as to why this woman said that I was the only one that could make the necessary change to the spell. Why my blood was required.

"Her name is Jolie Valentin she will be a future descendent of yours and Kol Mikaelson's soul mate." I was taken back I did not want my future descendent to be with **him.**

"No. I would never have helped do the spell if that meant any member of my family would be mated to a monster." I was appalled at the thought. I could tolerate Angelique's infatuation with that man because of her horrid husband.

"I can understand your reservations at this Alice but the choice is not in yours to make. This is all in the hands of a much higher power." A higher power? I stared at Madame Helen.

"What higher power?" I stared at her waiting for answer.

"This is all the plan of an Angel." With that I watched as Madame Helen left into an ally. I went after her only to find she had disappeared. My eyes wondered to the sky where I heard a voice utter _"Everything will be okay."_

Five years have passed since that day. The Mikaelsons have left Paris after their father tore through our fair city. He left nothing but destruction and blood in his wake. Most members of the coven were slaughtered including Kol's lover Angelique Beaumont. Her young child from her husband had luckily made it out alive. I was currently carrying my own child.

I lived a long life. I died at the age of eighty six. I watched as my grandchildren immigrated to what became America. I even kept a small eye on Kol as he relentlessly searched for my descendent Jolie.


End file.
